


Если бы не

by Lethys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пьяном бреду Джирайя проболтался. Лучше бы Наруто этого не слышал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы не

"Интересно, зачем этот извращенец потащил меня на источники? Его что, даже не останавливает жара на улице?" — Наруто задумчиво водил рукой по воде. — "Я знаю, что он снова собирается подглядывать за девушками, но меня-то зачем в это впутывать?"

Джирайя сидел рядом с Наруто, пригорюнившись. Похоже, сегодня он не угадал с погодой и вряд ли представительницы прекрасного пола придут сегодня. Сейчас они, наверное, сидят дома, спасаясь от жары. Это наводило тоску. Обломился материальчик. Да ещё и этот звук раздражает.

— Прекрати! — не выдержав, рявкнул саннин.

Наруто в недоумении посмотрел на Джирайю, его рука повисла в воздухе.

— Какого?! — начал возмущаться парень. — Я же ничего не сделал!

— Не повышай на меня голос, малявка! — оскалился мужчина.

— Ты первый начал, — скрестив руки на груди, заметил Узумаки. — И вообще, похоже, ты забыл, что я пошёл с тобой, чтобы ты ТРЕНИРОВАЛ меня, а не заставлял смотреть на твои попытки подглядывать.

У саннина, от возмущения, пальцы сжались в кулак. Вот хамло! Джирайя подбирал слова, чтобы ответить этому маленькому негоднику. Но он понял, что говорить с Наруто бесполезно. Они сейчас просто будут орать друг на друга, так и не придя к какому-либо решению. Узумаки снова начнёт обвинять Джирайю в извращённости и абсолютной незаинтересованности в тренировках. И по сути будет прав.

— Ладно, — сдался Джирайя. — Сейчас досидим, и я научу тебя одной технике.

— Ура! — воскликнул Наруто с нескрываемой радостью.

А Джирайя лишь обречённо вдохнул - это совсем не то, чем он планировал заниматься сегодня. Пока они сидели, каждый погружённый в свои мысли, - Наруто не мог дождаться начала тренировки - ему было интересно, какую же новую технику он будет учить. А Джирайя предчувствовал очередную тягомотину, - они не заметили, как из женской половины бани начали доноситься весёлые голоса девушек. Джирайя мотнул головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя эти звуки. Прислушавшись, саннин понял, что ему не кажется.

— Ты слышишь? — спросил он.

— Что? — не понял Наруто и прислушался.

Услышав женские голоса, он скрипнул зубами от досады и ответил:

— Нет.

— Девочки! — воодушевлённо воскликнул саннин и направился в сторону забора, отгораживающий мужскую и женскую части бани.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Наруто подался вперёд, пытаясь схватить Джирайю за руку и остановить.

Но окрылённый Джирайя уже выскочил из источника, а Узумаки, потеряв равновесие, шлёпнулся в воду.

— Гр-р! Извращенец! — со злостью выкрикнул парень, выныривая из воды.

— Тихо, — шикнул саннин. — Ты их спугнёшь.

— Ты обещал, что мы будем тренироваться! — напомнил Узумаки.

— Планы изменились, — хихикая, ответил Джирайя, найдя щёлку в заборе, через которую можно подглядывать за другой частью бани.

— Проклятие! — выкрикнул Наруто, стукнув кулаком по воде. — Надо было тебя сразу вытаскивать отсюда!

— Парень, я же попросил тебя не шуметь, — как ни в чём не бывало, сказал саннин, не отрываясь от созерцания девушек.

Наруто был готов рвать волосы от злости.

— Я в номер, — сквозь зубы произнёс он, вылезая из источника.

— Ага-ага, иди уже.

— Больной извращенец, — плюнул Узумаки, обвязав полотенцем бёдра.

Зайдя в раздевалку, парень снял полотенце, вытерся. Отбросив его в сторону — пусть извращенец сам аккуратно свернёт! — Наруто оделся.

Наруто проснулся от стука в дверь. Парень поднял голову и огляделся. Сенина ещё не было и, судя по всему, это припёрся он.

— Открыто! — сонно крикнул Наруто, уронив голову на подушку.

Однако за дверью не спешили заходить, а наоборот, постучались ещё раз и сильнее.

— Да чтоб тебя, — буркнул Узумаки, поднимаясь на ноги. Он собирался высказать этому извращенцу всё, что он о нём думает!

Подойдя к двери, Наруто глубоко вздохнул и открыл её. Увидев на пороге двоих мужчин, на плечах которых висел пьяный Джирайя, Наруто невольно шагнул назад. Он выдохнул, не понимая, что можно сказать в этой ситуации. Обычно, саннин приходил сам, а тут.

— Принимай, — спокойно сказал один из сопровождающих и оба втолкнули в номер Джирайю.

— Э... — Наруто попятился назад, но не успел.

В поисках равновесия, Джирайя успел схватиться за парня.

— Всего хорошего, — сказали те, которые привели саннина и захлопнули дверь.

— Э-эй! — воскликнул Узумаки, надеясь, что эти мужики дотащат пьяного старика до его футона, но они уже ушли.

Наруто накренился под тяжестью Джирайи. Тот, похоже, не собирался отцепляться.

— Пусти! — только и успел выкрикнуть Узумаки, прежде чем вместе с саннином упасть на пол. — Р-р-р! Слезь!

Парень оказался погребённым под телом Джирайи.

— Слезь с меня! — потребовал Наруто. — Мне дышать трудно.

— Ты так на него похож, — неожиданно сказал Джирайя.

Сначала, Узумаки не понял, о чём тот говорит, но уже через секунду, догадавшись, он обречённо выдохнул. Этот гад опять вспоминает Четвёртого. Ты на него похож, ты на него похож. Сколько можно? Сначала, конечно же, мальчику это льстило, но когда он слышал это от ПЬЯНОГО Джирайи, становилось как-то не по себе. А ещё, это начало раздражать.

— Если бы ты не был на него похож, знаешь, как бы мы сейчас повеселились? — почти шёпотом спросил Джирайя.

Но Наруто это услышал. Он недоумённо моргнул. Когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, он опешил. В его горле стал ощущаться комок отвращения, пальцы начали холодеть, а тело начало мелко трястись.

— Т... ты ч-чего? — запинаясь, спросил Наруто.

Он понял двусмысленность данной ситуации. И его пугало больше всего то, что если у извращенца хватило мозгов снова сравнить парня с Четвёртым, то он знает, что перед ним он - Наруто.

— Этот запах, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжал бормотать Джирайя, уткнувшись носом в шею парня. — Пьянящий запах молодого, гибкого тела... Наруто, что ты со мной делаешь?..

Узумаки, широкими от ужаса глазами, не мигая, таращился в потолок. Губы Наруто дрожали, а к глазам подкатывали слёзы. Не может этого быть! Как так? Извращенец никогда не проявлял к Наруто ТАКОГО интереса. Они всегда нормально общались, шутили, смеялись, иногда ругались. Но Наруто не видел каких-либо любящих взглядов. Может, он просто не замечал? Или Джирайя говорит так, потому что пьян? Да, определённо. Ведь даже на источниках он никогда не таращится на Наруто, а только услышав, что пришли девочки, тут же срывается с места и бежит за ними подглядывать.

— Наруто, — произнёс Джирайя.

Узумаки дёрнулся. Он-то уже подумал, что извращенец заснул и парень сейчас выберется из-под него и пойдёт, ляжет от него подальше.

— Позволь мне, — прошептал саннин. — Один раз...

Наруто напрягся, когда рука Джирайи легла на его бок. Он что серьёзно?!

— Н-нет! — изо всех сил выкрикнул Узумаки.

Получилось как-то истерично.

— Да, точно, — произнёс саннин. — Я — склерозник. Сам же сказал, что единственное, что сдерживает меня, это твоя схожесть с Четвёртым... Прости.

Единственное, чего сейчас хотел Наруто — это быть подальше от этого пьяницы. Он и раньше нёс всякую чушь, но эта пугала парня всё сильнее и сильнее.

— Ты не представляешь, как это тяжело — смотреть на тебя и осознавать, что ты никогда не будешь моим, - сказал Джирайя.

Он всё говорил, будто бы не собирался останавливаться.

"Заткнись... Хва-атит... Я не хочу этого слышать..." — думал Наруто, зажмурившись.

Слёзы катились по вискам, грудная клетка судорожно поднималась и опускалась.

— Извини, - произнёс саннин. — Извини. Не злись на меня, хорошо?

Не дождавшись ответа от парня, Джирайя сполз с мальчика и, не в силах встать на ноги, заснул. Наруто лежал, боясь пошевелиться. Когда дрожь немного прошла, и дыхание нормализовалось, Узумаки поднялся и, дойдя до футона, лёг в него, сжавшись. Это был единственный раз, когда Наруто был рад, что Джирайя сравнивает его с Четвёртым.


End file.
